Errores
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: La vida es extraña y da mil vueltas. Te enseña lecciones que jamás imaginarias. Es por eso que ellos aprendieron a disfrutar solamente de momento a momento.Porque los errores los puedes cometer una y otra vez solo si aprendes a levantarte de ellos. L&S y un poco de todas las parejas


** ERRORES**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia

* * *

A sus once años, Lily Luna Potter era lo que cualquier persona podía calificar como una niña bonita y simpática. Lily había heredado el intenso cabello Rojo fuego de su abuela paterna y, por que no decirlo de toda la familia Weasley. Con sus luminosos ojos cafés iguales, casi idénticos a los de su madre y la misma alegría que caracterizaba a Ginebra Weasley (ahora Potter) durante su mas tierna infancia.

Lily era alegre, simpática, soñadora, en fin, un torbellino de energía por donde se viera. Pero también era fiel amiga y gran consejera, pese a su edad.

Y es allí, justo en ese punto en el que desearía no serlo. Porque, algunas veces, el dolor de hacer lo correcto la habían llevado a cometer los mas grandes errores de su vida.

Siempre había creído en los cuentos de hadas y en los príncipes y princesas. El hecho de haber crecido en ambos mundos e incluso llevar una educación al estilo muggle, simplemente le hacia ver las cosas con mayor perspectiva.

Pero eso…. Eso es desviarse del tema principal.

Dos años antes, Lily había asistido al andé recuerda haber visto al príncipe de sus cuentos de hadas. Solo que la advertencia del tío Ron (aunque esta no era para ella) la había hecho olvidarse del niño con cara de príncipe azul.

Pero, aquella navidad llego con la sorpresa de una invitación de un amigo de Albus a casa. Albus había sido elegido para formar parte de la casa de las serpientes y se había vuelto amigo del niño rubio de ojos grises acompañaba a Al a casa.

Ella estaba sorprendida. No era que esperara que el príncipe azul, tal y como lo había bautizado pudiera estar allí, en su casa. Mucho menos después de que su tío Ron… bueno, había externado lo que quería y lo que significaba hablar con el.

Aquel invierno, lo conoció. Cuando el tomo su mano y cuando rio también. Conoció su faceta de tristeza y de alegría. Aprendió, en unos pocos días lo que simplemente él era. Jamás, pese a su corta edad, hubiese creído que podías conocer a una persona con un par de días.

Pero… esa navidad, justo cuando estaba mas feliz en casa de los abuelos Weasley, Rose, su querida y admirada prima le externo su mas grande odio hacia Scorpius, por lo que ella jamás le hablo de lo bien que se la pasaron juntos.

El año siguiente paso entre risas y bromas por carta de parte de ambos. Lily lo molestaba diciéndole "Príncipe azul" y el la molestaba diciéndole "Princesa".

Lo rápido y extraña que es la vida que paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos años pasaron. Dos maravillosos años en los que Lily aprendió como apretaba sus puños cuando un comentario acerca de su pasado lo lastimaba. Dos años en los que aprendió que la gran pasión de **su** Scorpius era dibujar. Dos años en los que aprendió que él amaba la naturaleza. Dos años…. En los que su prima Rose hablaba pestes de él diciendo que era la peor persona del mundo. Dos años en los que ella nunca imagino que todo lo que Rose decía era simplemente para alejarla de él.

Pero…. Aun se maldecía por haber sido tan ingenua. Porque su pequeña mente no daba para ser tan maliciosa como para pensar que su prima podía hacer y decir todo aquello para alejarla de su Scorp.

El primer día de aquel 01 de septiembre ella había acudido feliz, porque seria el primer año que estaría junto a sus hermanos y primos. Pero, sobre todo, ahora estaría siempre junto a él. Estaba total, completa y absolutamente feliz. Su felicidad había aumentado incluso cuando él había llegado temprano y había apartado un vagón para ellos. Gesto que ella agradeció con una sonrisa y el a su vez le respondía con una similar y ya dentro de su compartimento y después de que lo hechizara para que nadie mas pudiera entrar, el le contaba entre susurros, como si temiese que el viento inexistente se llevara sus secretos _**"Una princesa no puede estar viajando en medio de plebeyos, ni tiene porque esperar tiempo, para eso estamos sus fieles vasallos esperando a servirla" **_a lo que ella con igual seriedad y entre susurros le respondió: _**"Un valiente caballero que en igualdad de condiciones es un príncipe tampoco debiera haberse molestado en buscar lugar alguno que hiciera feliz a una sencilla princesa"**_. Gesto con el que ambos sonrieron y siguieron su viaje, haciéndolo corto y mágico. Sin dejar de lado lo increíbles que se veían en su compañía las luces que iluminaban el castillo al ir en los botes sobre el lago negro. Porque ese día Scorpius había hecho algo que jamás en toda su estadía en Hogwarts. Había roto las normas para acompañar a su princesa en su primera mágica aventura en el castillo. Había subido al bote para estar a su lado en su primera noche rumbo al castillo.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, ella estaba feliz. El sombrero seleccionador la había enviado a Slytherin, aunque le pareció muy curioso que el sombrero le dijera que debía aprender a desconfiar de quien amaba, porque existía la traición. Aunque ella jamás pensó que podría malinterpretar a tal punto aquella situación.

Otros tres años más habían pasado y con sus catorce años Lily obtuvo su primer desilusión. Aquella en la que Rose argumentaba que Scorpius la había invitado al baile de navidad. Lo que Lily no sabia que Scorpius había querido invitarla pero la directora había ordenado que los prefectos debieran ir juntos.

Rose le había mentido, la había engañado y ella cual ilusa había caído.

Rose jamás la había querido y la había estado engañando siempre. Pero, aun y cuando ella era una Slytherin de pies a cabeza, lo cierto es que los Slytherin siempre permanecían fieles a las personas que consideraban como parte de su familia o de las personas que amaban.

Así siguieron pasando los años en Hogwarts. Ella estaba feliz con su amistad con su gran amigo Scorpius y al parecer él era feliz a su lado. Con tantos ratos robados a escondidas y tantos pequeños detalles compartidos cualquiera pensaría que ellos eran la pareja perfecta. Y, en cierto modo lo eran, pues cada noche, o cada rato que podían robarle al tiempo, estaban siempre juntos en la sala común de su casa. Y, a diferencia de lo que pasaba en los pasillos, ellos siempre habían sido confidentes.

Sin embargo, un día, de esos en los que nada amanece bien, de esos en los que parece que nada puede ir peor de lo que ya va, sucedió.

Rose anuncio a todos que ella y Scorpius eran novios. Lily sintió que el alma se le había ido del cuerpo. ¿En que momento había ocurrido aquello? ¿En que momento la había engañado de aquella manera?

Porque, Lily Potter guardaba un secreto. Desde hacia un año ella era la novia de Scorpius Malfoy. Pero… el argumentaba que no lo decía por el hecho de temerle a Albus. Al final, era el novio de su hermanita.

A partir de ese momento Lily se aisló. No quiso escuchar suplicas ni explicaciones del príncipe de Slytherin. ¿Por qué la había engañado? ¿Por qué con Rose? Ella era su prima….

Nadie quiso escuchar a Scorpius. Draco Malfoy lo veía con la mandíbula desencajada y un gesto de decepción en los ojos grises, tan idénticos a los suyos.

Su madre, Astoria, así como su abuela Narcisa le cuestionaban el porqué de sus actos. Sobre todo esta ultima, a quien el mismo le había confesado que aquella noche le pediría, oficialmente ser su novia a su pequeña Lily.

Vamos. Si incluso ella misma había convencido a Lucius de aceptar a la novia de su nieto. Pero… una cosa era ser la hija del héroe nacional y otra muy distinta era aceptar a esa muchachita que era tan… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene a ofensa o insulto? ¿Insípida? ¿Simple?, ¿Insignificante? En realidad, las palabras no alcanzaban para ser lo suficientemente cortes pero sin ser insultante.

Así paso aquel verano de 2024. Entre una Rose hablando maravillas de Scorpius, las casi arcadas de su tío Ron cuando escuchaba a su hija hablar de su novio y la mirada de soslayo y casi de incredulidad de su tía Hermione cuando Rose aseguraba cuanto la quería Scorpius. Y en gran medida, esa incrédula mirada siempre se debía al hecho de que su tía siempre solía preguntar por la ausencia de su novio o el hecho de porque ni siquiera recibía una lechuza de su parte.

Pero Rose era lista y siempre encontraba una manera de justificarlo. Siempre tenia alguna excusa para su falta de cartas o de simples detalles.

Aquel verano, cuando abordaban el expreso, Scorpius hizo algo poco digno de un Malfoy, pero fue el único medio que encontró para que Lily lo escuchara.

Justo en medio de los andenes, cuando todo parecía estar en calma, él había llegado hasta donde Lily se encontraba. Había sido cauto y sigiloso. Aquel verano había coincidido con Albus en un campamento y había sido Al quien le había ayudado a idear el plan para acercarse a su hermanita. Pues prefería mil veces como novio de su hermana a su mejor amigo que a Lorcan. Había algo en el que no lograba terminar de gustarle.

-Te juro Lily, que no recuerdo que sucedió aquella noche. Yo solo puedo amarte a ti, princesa, que eres el centro de mi existencia… te juro que te amo aunque parezca imposible de creer. Eres el sol que alumbra mis mañanas y la luna que se dibuja sobre el agua diáfana en mis noches mas obscuras. Te juro que te amo aunque sé que no tengo perdón por no haberme sabido enfrentar a todos aquellos que no querían nuestra unión. Te juro que eres la única persona a la que he amado en mi vida… princesa.

Toda la estación había permanecido en silencio y quieta. El potente sonorus que sobre su garganta había aplicado Scorpius llegaba a cualquier confín de aquella estación.

Lily, con lagrimas en los ojos había creído sus palabras, mas no por ello había vuelto con el. Solo después de un largo periodo. Pero. Eso es otra historia.

Después de escuchar aquella estúpida declaración de amor, Rose se había puesto furiosa. ¿Qué tenía su insípida prima? ¿Por qué Lily siempre captaba la atención de todos? Esa era su pregunta. Al final, ella siempre terminaba perdiendo lo que quería, mas no así con Scorpius, por lo que su mente ideo un plan para separarlos.

Por meses se fingió la prima más increíble del mundo. Por meses estuvo ganándose nuevamente la confianza de Lily y tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y confesar que ella y Scorpius jamás habían sido nada.

Lily la había perdonado y había creído en ella, por lo que se alegró cuando por fin volvían a estar juntas y felices como siempre.

Más no así, Rose. Su odio se había elevado a niveles estratosféricos y alarmantes cuando supo que Scorpius había invitado a Lillian a su fiesta de graduación en Hogwarts. Ya que la directora había organizado un baile de despedida para los alumnos de séptimo curso poco antes de la entrega de documentos que acreditaban su enseñanza mágica básica. Por lo que su mente, un tanto maquiavélica había organizado el plan perfecto para separarlos definitivamente. Esa seria su venganza.

La noche de su graduación, Rose había drogado a Lily con una sustancia muggle que la había dormido completamente. Meses antes había estado preparando la poción multijugos, por lo que esa noche, justo cuando Lily estaba completamente dormida, ella había robado el ultimo ingrediente para su poción. Un cabello de Lillian.

Todo había salido perfecto, desde la mirada que Scorpius le dedico, hasta las interminables horas que habían pasado bailando. Aunque claro, él siempre había creído que era su maldita prima. No. Si era honesta debía admitir que todo eso era una mentira.

Apenas la había visto llegar al gran comedor, que justo ahora estaba convertido en lo que habían convertido en un salón de baile magnifico Scorpius se había acercado a ella tomando su mano y la beso. Ella había experimentado por primera vez la sensación de triunfo sobre su estúpida prima. Pero ni siquiera de eso la había dejado disfrutar completamente.

Estas preciosa Lil`s –le había dicho. Pero hay algo distinto en ti. Aunque no logro entender lo que es princesa. Además, ese no es el vestido que me habías mostrado para esta noche. Según mi abuela ella había enviado un vestido diseñado especialmente para ti por Versace. Eso más bien parece un modelo común. Pero no por ello dejas de lucir como un ángel. Mi ángel –le había dicho el con una sonrisa estilo Malfoy, de esas que hacia que las piernas de cualquier chica en Hogwarts se volviera gelatina.

Ella le había dedicado una sonrisa boba tragando su coraje. Le había dicho que su vestido era simple cuando ella había pasado horas encontrando el vestido perfecto. Pero no, su estúpida prima tenia que lucir un estúpido vestido diseñado especialmente para ella. Por lo que, de la misma forma le había respondido que solamente eran los nervios porque se graduaban y no volverían a verse sino hasta en un par de días, quizás meses, pero ella, con la voz más dulce y chillona que había podido fingir le respondió que eso era mentira. Siempre tendrían los espejos gemelos (lo sabia pues Lily se lo había contado) para verse cada vez que se sintieran solos. El solo le había dedicado una mirada.

Así había avanzado la noche y Rose Weasley había hecho de las suyas. Con el pretexto de ser la hija de quien había liberado a los elfos de años de esclavitud, había conseguido que las pobres criaturas hicieran lo que ella pedía. Aquella noche no podía pedir nada más. Todo salió como ella lo había querido. O, al menos así lo había pensado ella, pues durante toda la noche, había estado suministrándole una droga muggle a Scorpius para que este perdiera su voluntad. Y así había sido. Con ayuda de Lorcan Scamander había distraído a Albus.

A medida que avanzaba la noche Rose veía como su objetivo poco a poco se cumplía. Scorpius poco a poco perdía su voluntad y ella poco a poco lo guiaba a la salida, rumbo a la sala de menesteres.

Pero hubo algo con lo que no conto. La poción que había puesto en Lily no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla dormida durante mucho tiempo, pues desde que era pequeña Lily sufría de pesadillas por lo que siempre dormía con pociones para dormir sin sueños. Era necesaria para que Lily no despertara a media noche.

Lily había despertado después de un horrible sueño en el que veía a su prima Rose con su Scorpius perseguidos por dementores, Lily se despertó sudando frio y sintiendo recorrer el miedo por toda su espina dorsal. ¿En que momento se había quedado dormida? –Se cuestiono. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que ella y su prima Rose habían entrado en su habitación hablando del baile que en unas horas se celebraría. Lily sabia que había roto las reglas al llevar a Rose a las mazmorras, pero estaba feliz y siendo la ultima noche que pasaría en Hogwarts y quería mostrarle su vestido. Quería que alguien con una opinión objetiva le dijera si era un bonito y elegante vestido el que usaría. O si debiera usar el que la abuela de Scorpius le había enviado, pues sentía que abusaba un poco de la generosidad de la señora Malfoy, pues en cuanto se habían enterado del evento de fin de cursos Narcisa Malfoy le había enviado a alguien a que tomara medidas. Además, su Scorpius le había regalado un delicado collar que le había hecho pensar en lo lindo que resaltaría sobre su entallado vestido verde.

Pero lo ultimo que recordaba era que Rose había insistido en que ambas tomaran una taza de té que los elfos recién preparaban y ella había aceptado. Recordaba que su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse realmente pesado, pero no recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Pero así debió ser. Estaba sobre su cama con un ligero dolor de cabeza y cuerpo debido a la mala postura que había tomado al quedarse dormida. Seguramente la pequeña colcha que la cubría debía habérsela puesto Rose. Giro sobre si misma y en el buro se percato de la hora. Scorpius seguramente estaría enfadado con ella, pues el baile debió haber comenzado hacia un par de horas y ella aun no se arreglaba.

Sin pensar en nada mas tomo una ducha rápida y le pidió ayuda a uno de los elfos de la mansión Malfoy. Sabia que a su tía Hermione no le agradaría que le diera trabajo extra a los elfos del castillo que esa noche estaban completamente avocados a la fiesta que se celebraba en honor a los graduados.

Bliss ayudo a la pequeña Potter a vestirse. No había muchos alumnos en el colegio, pues la mayoría ya se había marchado a casa en aquella maquina escarlata por lo que nadie se quejaría de que algún alumno por muy Slytherin que fuera, tuviera esa clase de privilegios. Bliss ayudo rápidamente a la señorita Potter a vestirse. Había sido el pequeño elfo quien no le había dado oportunidad de elegir, pues mientras ella tomaba rápidamente su baño, había sido la pequeña criatura quien había tomado el vestido de su closet al lado de la caja que contenía un sencillo collar de oro blanco que resbalaba delicadamente sobre su cuello y descansaba sobre el un dije con forma de estrella destacando en el centro del mismo una esmeralda.

Con la ayuda de Bliss Lily rápidamente termino de maquillarse y realizar un sencillo pero elegante peinado. Después de todo, Bliss había sido por años el elfo personal de Narcisa Malfoy.

Lily no paraba de darse prisa. Sabia que era probable que Scorpius estuviera muy molesto con ella porque no había bajado al comedor y no había entrado de su brazo, aunque no por ello le había pasado por alto el hecho de que no se había mostrado insistente en despertarle.

Con ayuda de Bliss se apareció a las puertas del gran comedor. Eran las once y treinta de la noche. Se sentía como una cenicienta en potencia, con un hechizo que se rompería a la media noche.

Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire, preparándose mentalmente para darle una larga explicación por su tardanza a Scorpius.

Rápidamente al entrar busco a Scorpius con la mirada. Estaba frente a ella con una chica pelirroja. Casi podía asegurar que era su mismo tono de cabello. Él sonreía. Quiso derramar lagrimas pero estas se negaron a salir frente a todos en el Gran Comedor. Nuevamente tomo otra bocanada de aire y se dirigió a Scorpius con pasos firmes y sin duda alguna en su mirada. Aunque por dentro se sentía morir.

Pero no alcanzo a pronunciar ni media palabra, frente a ella se encontró a una persona idéntica a ella. Su mente entro rápidamente en estado de shock ¿Quién había sido capaz de suplantarla? Lily se sentía morir. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir claras y diáfanas sobre sus ojos, resbalando sobre sus mejillas.

Scorpius, pese al estado semi drogado en el que se encontraba reacciono al tiempo que todo el Gran Comedor se daba cuenta del engaño y Lily buscaba a su hermano entre la multitud. De alguna manera y pese a que eso no aminoraba su dolor, se sintió mejor. Scorpius no la había abandonado, alguien debía haberla suplantado desde el inicio del baile. Pero la pregunta era ¿Quién podía ser tan cruel para hacer algo como eso?

Homenum revelium –conjuro Scorpius.

Slugh observo a lo lejos la multitud que se había formado a manera de semicírculo.

Albus Potter comenzó a gritar algo inentendible mientras Lily se pegaba a su cuerpo con gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué Rose? –Preguntaba temblorosa ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Al verse descubierta la mayor de los hemanos Weasley Granger le lanzo una mirada de furia.

-¿No lo entiendes Lillian? Te odio –Escupió con asco y odio en la mirada.

Te odio maldita –dijo en un susurro. –Siempre lo he hecho.

Esta era mi noche –dijo ella. Esta noche yo debía ser una princesa.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto Rose? –Cuestiono la pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas.

¿Y tienes el maldito descaro de preguntarlo "princesa"? –pregunto a modo de burla en el mote.

Eres lo peor que pudo pasar en mi vida. –Decía con veneno en la voz. Dejando helado al Gran Comedor.

Eres la maldita que me ha arrebatado todo. –Seguía narrando en voz baja y con voz que podría helar al propio Sahara.

Te odio por ser la persona perfecta Lillian Potter. Me robaste todo lo que deseaba. Yo era la niña consentida de los abuelos. ¿No lo entiendes? Tú viniste a derrumbar mi mundo perfecto. ¡Tu, maldita! Tu eres la que me robo mis ilusiones.

Ya había aceptado que yo no era ni la mas bonita, mucho menos la mas simpática ni la mas alegre. Que esas eran Victoire y Dominique.

Pero tenias que llegar tu.

¡La maldita hija de Harry Potter! El gran héroe nacional. La hija de una de las mejores jugadoras que han tenido las Arpías de Honeyland. La única hija de la única hija de los abuelos. Tu la alegre, la coqueta, la dulce, la bonita. ¡No eres más que una maldita ladrona! Eso eres. ¿Y yo que? Solo soy la hija del perro faldero del hombre que vivió. Y mi madre, siempre con sus malditos reclamos y con la carga de saber que debía ser tan buena como ella. Estoy harta. ¡Harta de tener unos padres divorciados! ¡La única hija del matrimonio perfecto!

Slugh se acercaba a pasos lentos. Iba acompañado de McGonagall. Estaba a punto de callar a Rose pero algo lo impidió. Scorpius Malfoy cayó desmayado.

Con un hechizo levicorpus rápidamente era guiado a la enfermería.

Rose lanzo un chillido histérico. ¿No lo ves princesita?

Se suponía que esta noche él iba a estar conmigo. Era el plan perfecto. Tú debías encontrarnos juntos al amanecer en su cama. Tú debías alejarte de el para siempre. Él era mio. Él debía verme a mí. Nunca a ti.

La vieja madame Pomfrey vio al señor Malfoy. Era medimaga, pero también había vivido el suficiente tiempo como una simple muggle para darse cuenta de las reacciones a las drogas.

-El señor Malfoy ha sido drogado con algo llamado GBC. Es una droga muy potente. Le han suministrado poco a poco, y en pequeñas cantidades, por lo que puede que sea dificil ser detectada en un principio, pero podria asegurar tambien que se le ha suministrado muchisima de esa sustancia, es lo que ha provocado el desmayo del señor Malfoy, quien gracias a Merlín es un deportista nato y por esa circunsatancia no ha sufrido lo que los medicos muggles denominan un infarto al miocardio. No se que consecuencias traerá. Pero si puedo asegurarles que no despertara hasta el día de mañana. No aconsejo que lo lleven a un hospital muggle, aunque alli podrian tratar mucho mejor lo que tiene en el cuerpo del señor Malfoy, pero el escuadron de policia llegara y es muy probable que inicien averiguaciones y no les agrade el resultado.

Minerva observo a la vieja Madame Pomfrey. Era sabia. Pero tampoco estaba en sus manos decidir si el señor Malfoy debia ir a un hospital muggle o no. De hecho, el unico que podria decidir aquello era su tutor. Draco Malfoy o su madre Astoria Flint.

De la chimenea de la directora salieron los señores Potter, Weasley y Malfoy. Asi como las señoras Granger, Weasley, Greengrass. McGonagall observo la escena. Como le hubiese gustado que Albus fuese quien les diera esa noticia. Su mente viajo hasta años atras, cuando eran solo unos pequeños y estaban alli por hacer alguna travesura o por quebrantar algunas reglas. Penso centrandose en Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy delatandoles. Observo la mirada perdida de Astoria Flint, quien quizas fue la unica durante toda su estancia en el Colegio que jamas piso la dirección. Ginny Weasley, quien simplemente permanecia callada. Era su tecnica. Era como volver el tiempo atras. Esta aceptaria el castigo y seguiria con su algarabia.

Pero esta vez no se trataba de ninguna travesura menor, ni ellos serian los niños a los que reprenderia. Se trataba de sus hijos. Para algunos quizas sería mas duro que para otros.

McGonagall, con algo de pesar en la voz al dirigirse a Hermione Granger narrándole con pesar todo el espectáculo que su hija había montado. Y, sobre todo, comunicándole la terrible noticia de que su hija seria expulsada del colegio.

Astoria Greengrass ahora Flint, chillaba histérica. Su pequeño había sido lastimado por la hija de la misma maldita que le había robado a su marido. Pero eso no era lo importante.

Ginny, Harry, Ron y Draco guardaban silencio viendo a Hermione derrumbarse. Se había refugiado en los brazos de Draco llorando y preguntándose ¿En que había fallado como madre? ¿En que se había equivocado con Rose?

Draco la consolaba. Algo se rompió en el corazón de Ron. La reacción de Hermione y del propio Malfoy había terminado con sus esperanzas de recuperar a Hermione. No había salido nada en el profeta, ni en ningún diario, pero no había hecho falta más que esa imagen. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Estaba allí por Rose y ella era lo único importante. No pudo concentrarse en más pues Pansy Parkinson, a quien nadie había llamado llego por red flú. Harry la contemplo perdido. Hacia tiempo, de hecho, al inicio del ciclo escolar el y Ginny se habían separado, pero nadie lo sabia pues quienes tuvieron conocimiento de aquel hecho hicieron un juramento inquebrantable pues el y Ginny habían acordado que serian ellos quienes se lo dirían a sus hijos a su vuelta del colegio. Ya que en navidades y pascuas no habían vuelto a casa. Además habían prometido a Luna, ahora Nott que seria ella quien tendría la primicia de su separación.

Pansy sostuvo a Harry en los brazos quien comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Athenea su hija le había enviado un patronus donde le informaba lo que había hecho la Weasley. Ella sabia desde hace tiempo de la relación de su madre con el señor Potter y no le molestaba. De hecho ella había hecho buenas migas con el señor Potter durante su salida de invierno y durante las pascuas. Además, no es que Harry, como ella le llamaba le hubiese sido infiel solo que hacia ya bastante tiempo que según Harry su matrimonio se había comenzado a fracturar, y el hecho de que James se fuera a otro país fue lo que termino por romper el matrimonio Potter Weasley.

Los hermanos Weasley se contemplaron mutuamente. Ginny sabia que Harry ya no la amaba. Pero no esperaba que se hubiese liado con una serpiente. Mucho menos con aquella que había querido entregarlo a Voldemort. Trago grueso.

A su lado, Lily y Rose contemplaban la escena sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Fue un silencio atronador el que se instalo sobre el lugar lo que no permitió que nadie hablara o dijera media palabra.

Fue McGonagall quien rompió ese absurdo silencio.

La mayor parte de la conversación había pasado como un zumbido por los oídos de Hermione Granger. Al igual que para Harry Potter. ¿Qué podías decir? No había justificación para Rose. Sobre todo, porque tanto Harry como Ginny estaban conscientes de que sus amigos en el caso de él y su amiga y hermano en el caso de ella la habían querido como a nadie en el mundo. Era una situación difícil.

Cuando McGonagall dio su consentimiento todos partieron. Scorpius Malfoy había sido llevado a San Mundo. Pero las fotografías que señalaban los hechos acontecidos en el lugar estaban allí. Como recuerdos tangibles y dolorosos que habían marcado los errores de cada uno de los presentes.

Rose, quien ya no podía ser expulsada, como en un inicio había señalado la directora, pues el ultimo ciclo escolar estaba prácticamente completo, fue castigada negándosele la entrega de la documentación mágica que acreditaba su estancia final en Hogwarts. Aunque Lily había dicho que lo que menos deseaba era albergar rencor en su corazón, por lo que afirmaba que ni a ella ni a Scorpius (quien por consejo de Madame Pomfrey se había quedado en las camillas del área de enfermería del colegio) les importarían perjudicar a su prima. Además aseguro que su tía Hermione ya tenia los nervios suficientemente destrozados como para darle un dolor aun mayor como el que estaba sufriendo. Además pidió a todos los presentes hacer un juramento inquebrantable para evitar que lo que había sucedido aquella noche afectara mas aun a su prima. Puesto que detenerlo era imposible.

La única medida que se tomo fue la solicitud de la profesora McGonagall para que Rose Weasley no se presentara a la graduación. Se le harían llegar sus documentos vía lechuza. Con la petición extraordinaria de llevar a Rose a San Mungo para que fuese diagnosticada.

Pero Hermione Granger se rehuso a que su hija fuese llevada allí. Dando la solución alternativa a llevarla con un psicólogo y de ser necesario con un psiquiatra muggle, pues Hermione se sentía culpable y creía que toda aquella inseguridad en su niña era producto del fatídico desenlace que tuvo su matrimonio. Algo a lo que todos habían accedido.

**Invierno de 2031. Mansión Malfoy Granger. **

Aquella mañana había sido particularmente fría. Aunque no por ello menos hermosa. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Scorpius Malfoy había terminado el colegio y tres desde que Lily lo había hecho. Aquella noche era una muy especial. La pelirroja acababa de graduarse en leyes mágicas con honores y tiempo antes que el resto de su generación, pues debido a su nata inteligencia y porque no decirlo a la ayuda de su fantástico novio, Lily se había graduado poco tiempo antes que sus compañeros.

Su tía Hermione, (porque para ella jamás dejaría de serlo) ahora Malfoy le daba la bienvenida a su hogar. La mansión Malfoy para la cena de navidad. Draco Malfoy, el imponente padre de Scorpius estaba a su lado dándole la bienvenida y ella correspondía el gesto con una sonrisa tímida.

Estuvieron allí largo rato. Aun le costaba trabajo aceptar que su padre era el esposo de Pansy Parkinson y su nueva madrastra. Al igual que le costaba aceptar que Atenea Zabini era su hermanastra. Al igual que Stephen Zabini era su hermano. No era que se llevara mal con ellos. Ambos eran Slytherin.

Había sido difícil. Pues todos juntos habían enfrentado las duras criticas del periódico. Desde que su madre era una serpiente (refiriéndose a Pansy) que se había metido en los pantalones de Potter y por ello había traicionado a Ginny.

Mientras que de ella se decían tantas cosas. Juntos habían enfrentado a todos aquellos que los herían. Se habían apoyado mutuamente para que el dolor fuera menos.

Por eso, encontrarlos en la mansión Malfoy no era incomodo ni mucho menos. Estaban acostumbrados a esas cenas en familia y en compañía de sus amigos. Pero aquella noche era especial. Pero lo extraño e incomodo de aquella noche era que frente a ella en aquella mesa exquisitamente adornada se encontraran su madre, sus abuelos Weasley, sus amados hermanos y los abuelos de Scorpius estuvieran allí. Era bastante tenso. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que allí se encontraban su querida madrastra Pansy ahora Potter y su tía Hermione Malfoy, a quien los abuelos aun no perdonaban, pues aun la culpaban por el desequilibrio con que fue diagnosticada su prima Rose. Aunque siendo honesta, ella como buena serpiente había aprendido a sortear bien aquella situación. Siendo honesta. Había ignorado las malas miradas que le daban sus abuelos Weasley (porque aunque los amaba) no asimilaban que su nieta se llevara tan bien con Pansy y eso era algo que ellos no perdonaban.

Scorpius Malfoy se paro a media madrugada, justo después de que las doce campanadas anunciaran la navidad. Fue el momento de saber el porqué de esa un poco tensa e incomoda reunión, ya que se había negado a informarle sobre el acontecimiento por el cual su familia estaba allí.

Scorpius Malfoy la condujo al hall principal en donde se encontraba un hermoso árbol navideño rodeado de muérdago y una exquisita decoración. Frente a ella, Scorpius Malfoy se arrodillo y con el tono mas solemne que pudo pronunciar recito.

_LILY LUNA Potter. Hace casi quince años que te vi por primera vez. Jamás olvidare tu rostro. Juguetón, travieso, lleno de luz y alegría coronado con una sonrisa que coronaba tu ya bello rostro en aquella ocasión._

_Lamento haber sido tan cobarde, mi pequeño haz de luz en la oscuridad. Sé que si yo hubiese sido mas valiente hubiese podido evitar las lágrimas que por mi culpa has derramado. Pero hoy, esa noche frente a las personas que mas amas y frente a las personas que mas amo en este mundo te pido que no dejes jamás que tu luz se extinga de mi camino. _

_Quiero que camines el resto de mi vida junto a mí. No tengo nada más valioso que ofrecerte que el amor que hacia ti profeso. No tengo nada mas valioso que ofrecerte que el esfuerzo que hare día a día para hacerte la persona mas feliz del planeta entero. Y que Merlín castigue mi osadía y cada lagrima que te haga derramar si no soy capaz de hacerte feliz._

_Lilylu hare la pregunta mas importante de mi vida. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera? ¿Podrías aceptar convertirte en la luz de mi camino? ¿Aceptarías convertirte en mi cómplice, mi mujer, mi amante hasta el final de mis días? ¿Aceptarías simplemente ser mi esposa?_

Lily no podía evitar el correr de sus lágrimas. Scorpius le pedía ser su mundo. Y ella estaba feliz. Nunca había estado mas feliz en su vida. Recordó los momentos mas increíbles de su existencia, los mas tristes y todos aquellos en los que él estuvo presente. Todos, sin excepción. Fue como si su vida pasara frente a ella en retrospectiva en breves segundos, o quizás eternos minutos.

-Acepto –respondió ella al tiempo que una lagrima brillaba sobre sus mejillas.

-Este anillo, princesa, ha estado por generaciones en la familia Malfoy –recitaba al tiempo que colocaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco sobre su anular izquierdo, fue mandado hacer especialmente para Cassiopea Malfoy por mi tatarabuelo Mathew Malfoy II durante la época de Leonor de Aquitania. La mujer por la que mi abuelo casi pierde la vida al seguir sus cruzadas.

Cuando el volvió, mi abuela Casiopea, quien había sufrido su rechazo y su partida, había llorado días y noches interminables por él, negándose a contraer matrimonio con otro caballero que no fuese Mathew Malfoy.

A su regreso, mi abuelo mando a hacer este anillo para ella. Su elfo domestico, bajo sus ordenes había estado guardando las lagrimas mas tristes y mas felices, al regresar se las entrego a mi abuelo y este con ayuda de los duendes y las hadas creo el anillo que ahora te entrego para asegurarte que jamás te hare llorar princesa. Porque cada lagrima de ese anillo es una de las que lloro mi amada abuela, y fueron convertidas en diamantes para ella.

El anillo me lo ha dado mi abuelo, Lucius, asegurando que eres la más digna portadora de esa invaluable joya. Solo aquella con un corazón puro y capaz de perdonar los errores que los hombres Malfoy cometemos es digna de convertirse en nuestra eterna compañera. Porque solo ella nos dará la felicidad y el remanso de paz que necesitamos. Te amo Lily.

Dicho eso, se levanto y deposito un suave beso en sus labios sellando así su promesa de amor, que fue coronada con los aplausos de las personas más importantes que tenían cada uno de ellos en su vida. Sus abuelos, sus padres, sus mejores amigos y sus cómplices de media vida.

Dicen que los errores te hacen valorar aun mas a las personas que amas, eso lo había aprendido Scorpius Malfoy, quien estuvo a punto de perder a Lily por una absurda idea de alguien. Había aprendido a atesorar cada momento a su lado, mientras que Lily por fin había entendido las palabras del viejo sombrero seleccionador. Amar y respetar a quienes han estado a su lado. Pero también a saber identificar a las personas que desean hacerte daño que aunque cueste aceptarlo, puede tratarse algunas veces tu propia familia.

Por supuesto, la noticia de su matrimonio fue motivo de una mágica celebración de año nuevo, pero tanto Lily como Scorpius estuvieron perdidos en su mundo sin percatarse de lo que ocurrió a su alrededor.

De Rose no merece la pena recordar los momentos tristes que les dio. Aunque su relación jamás volvió a ser la misma, pues ya ninguno de ellos volvió jamás a confiar en ella. Puesto que jamás dejo de llamarla a ella traidora y a el simplemente ignorarlo. La mayor parte de sus veranos los pasó en compañía del tío Ron, al igual que Hugo, pero mientras no los molestara todo estaba bien. La veía en sus cumpleaños, pues no permitía que lastimara a su tía Hermione con sus desplantes y desprecios. No podía entenderlos. De hecho ni Scorpius ni ella lo hacían, pues ellos también habían pasado por el divorcio de sus padres y habían logrado formar una linda nueva familia al lado de las nuevas parejas de ambos. Tanto de Marcus Flint, como de Hermione Granger por parte de él y de Pansy Parkinson de parte de ella.

Sin embargo, podría decirse que al final Rose consiguió lo que tanto anhelaba. Volver a ser la niña mimada de sus abuelos. Por supuesto, dolía. Claro que dolía y mucho. Pero una serpiente siempre es fría, calculadora, pero sobre todo, fiel a sus principios y eso era Lily. Una Slytherin de pies a cabeza y jamás permitía que nadie conociera su dolor y su agonía. Así que jamás demostró cuanto le dolio el cambio drástico de sus abuelos

La vida es extraña y da mil vueltas. Te enseña lecciones que jamás imaginarias. Es por eso que ellos aprendieron a disfrutar solamente de momento a momento.

* * *

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
